Last wish
by nijiiro no hotaru
Summary: On the verge of death, Dino made one last last wish. Unexpectedly, that wish comes true. Happy birthday Dino. 2/4/1012


I lay on the ground in pain on the verge of passing out. Really, I'm a failure for a boss. My family was under attack and all I could do was lay on the ground. Ironically, I wasn't even thinking about them. All that showed up in my mind was the image of Kyouya.

I want to see you, Kyouya.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, the first thing I realized was that I was in pain. My fingers were stiff and couldn't move my body. My head was about to burst open with pain. Chest burned when I breathed and my body felt hot. I could hear machines beeping in the background and the smell. Yes, the smell. I was probably in a hospital. I opened my eyes and tried to take in my surroundings. I was blinded by the light at first but my eyes adjusted to it after a while. I was staring at a white ceiling. I turned my head to look around a bit. Apparently, I wasn't alone. A man with short black hair sat on a chair next to the bed. He appeared to be asleep. Somehow, I felt happy inside. I didn't know why, I didn't even know the man.<p>

"he..lloo."I said. My voice cracked and it was so weak that I could barely hear it. I tried again. "H..ey." It came out a little better but it was still very weak. I guess there was no choice besides to wait for him to weak up. Or so I though before I noticed him stir in his sleep.

"..Dino.." He was calling someone's name. "Dino, Dino!" He called out that name in panic. I was startled. Then tears fell down his face. I panicked. I had no idea what to do, but I felt like I had to do something.

"He..y, w..a…ke up." I said in my weak voice. "Wa..ke u..p" I tried again.

".." His eyes opened to reveal beautiful bluish silver eyes. "ha..ha… again."

"Y..ou al..?" I asked. He turned to look at me, his eyes widened. He wiped his tears away and turned to look at me. Even though his hair was messy and there were dark circles under his eyes, I still thought that he was beautiful. Had he been by my side waiting for me to wake up?

"Cavallone, you're awake." He said. Cavallone? Who's that? Come to think of it. Why can't I remember anything?

"Ca..va…lone? W..ho's tha..t?" He was surprised for a second before his uncaring expression returned.

"You." He replied.

"Y..ou kno..w me?"

"…" He didn't answer.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked after awhile. I tried to remember something but nothing came to mind.

"No." He got up and left my room. His expression didn't change but I could tell that he was really upset.

* * *

><p>"Hibari-san. Are you alright?" Tsuna asked his cloud guardian. He had been like this ever since Dino-san got into that accident. He would finish his work as fast as he possibly could and come to the hospital waiting for Dino-san to wake up. According to Kusakabe, he barely even ate or slept. He was a total mess. Truthfully said, he was more worried about his cloud guardian then he was about Dino-san. Dino-san wasn't in critical condition but if Hibari-san kept on going at this pace… He had a feeling that even if it's Hibari-san, he would be in even more danger than Dino-san. They all tried to get Hibari-san to take better care of himself. But of course, he didn't listen to them. Which was really problematic because they keep on find him passed out due to fatigue and starvation.<p>

"I don't need you herbivores to worry about me." He walked away. He wobbled a bit and leaned against the wall.

"Hibari-san! You should really get some rest." Tsuna went over to support the older one. Hibari just glared at him and walked away.

"Hibari-san. How's Dino-san?"

"Go ask him yourself." And with that he left, not before fainting once again.

"Hibari-San!" Tsuna went over and carried him. Sure Hibari-san had a small frame, but he didn't think that he was this light. He was his strongest guardian after all. He panicked about what to do. In the end, he decided it would be best if he took him to Dino-san's room, since it was the closest place. Besides, according to Hibari-san, Dino-san must have woke up.

* * *

><p>The door opened. Someone came in. I turned to look at my visitor. He wasn't alone. He was carrying the beautiful man from before.<p>

"Sorry Dino-san. You don't mind if I leave Hibari-san here right? He fainted in the hall." He talked to me.

"So..rry bu..t. W..ho a..re y…ou?" I asked him. He had spiky brown hair.

"You don't remember me? I'm Tsuna." He carried the man and set him on the chair he was sitting on before.

"So..rr.y." I felt bad for not being able to remember them.

"No, it's not your fault Dino-san." So my name was probably Dino Cavallone. He thought back to the black haired man that was asleep on the chair. So, I was the one the he was calling.

"…" Silence sent in between them.

"Dino-san. What do you remember?"

"Acu...y, I d..on..'t rem..emb..er an...ng." I replied.

"Nothing?" Tsuna had a surprised expression.

"Ye..a S..orr..y." I couldn't face him.

"No, don't be so hard on yourself."

We sat in Silence.

"I'll be going now. It was nice seeing you Dino-san."

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was in his room again. Did Tsunayoshi carry me here? I'll bite him to death for that later. I looked out the window. The sun was already setting. I looked at him. He was asleep, like always. Maybe it was a dream. He didn't wake up and he didn't forget me. He was beautiful. The golden hair, warm eyes, that mesmerizing smile, his strong body, his taste, even that hopelessness without his subordinates around, everything.<p>

It was hard to believe but I loved everything about this man.

Maybe this was for the best… Since he forgot, he didn't need to know. He didn't need to remember that. He'll just blame himself for it. I'll protect him from now on.

He wiped a few strands of hair out off the way to get a better look at the other's face. Beautiful. He leaned in and kissed the other on the lips.

"I love you, Dino. I really do." He only said it because he thought the other was asleep.

He got up and left.

* * *

><p>He let a breath out as he was left alone in his room. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened but he remembered. Just from those words, he remembered. Not everything, but he started to remember little bits and pieces.<p>

"K..you…ya." Kyouya had loved him back. Kyouya had watched over him. Kyouya had worried about him so much that he didn't take care of himself and fainted. Kyouya had cared about him so much. The more he thought about it, the more he remembered.

Kyouya. Kyouya. Kyouya. I love you. I love you so much.

Oh, yea. His family. Where were they? He couldn't remember.

* * *

><p>Next time Kyouya came to visit was a week after. During that one week, a few other people came to visit.<p>

Gokudera and Yamamoto came together. I didn't remember that much about them. They stayed for a little while before leaving. They said something that surprised me.

"How come that tonfa freak's not here? I thought that he pretty much lived here now."

"Just because he's always here doesn't mean that he lives here."

"Ever since that, every time I need to find him for something, he's always here."

"He's just worried about Dino-san."

"He's obsessed. I can't believe he hurt his health that much because of this."

"Remember that time Chrome found him fainted in the middle of the hall? She panicked so much that she almost fainted too."

"That was annoying. I was the one who ended up having to carry him to the medical wing. He should really thank me."

I really didn't pay attention to what they said after that. I was just thinking about Kyouya. How Kyouya had always been watch over me even though I was unconscious. But I wasn't happy to find out about the fact that it wasn't Kyouya's first time fainting. Really, I felt like it was all my fault.

I-pin and Lambo came together. Haru and Kyoko had also came together. I apologized for not remembering most of them. They told me not to worry about it but I still felt bad.

Tsuna was the last one that came before Kyouya. It was from him that I heard about what had happened to my family. They were killed, massacred by the Sicario family. I was saved by Kyouya, who had got there just in time. He couldn't save anyone else. According to Tsuna, after he saved me, Kyouya took revenge and destroyed the Sicario family. He was also badly hurt but once he got good enough to move around, he got back to work. He would do his paperwork as fast as he could and come to watch over me until he had to get back to work again. He barely ate and slept.

"He did all that for me?" I felt so bad.

"He really cares for you a lot." Tsuna said. "You know, I was really jealous. I used to like him a long time ago."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I got over it a long time ago. I never had a chance anyways. He only has eyes for you."

"You think so?" I wasn't really sure. Kyouya wasn't one to show how he feels.

"I know so." Tsuna was confident. "Can you talk to him for me?"

"About what?"

"I think he's blaming himself for what happened. He knows how much you love your family. He knows how much you'll be hurt if you lost your family. That's why he's hurt. He can't forgive himself letting this happen. He thinks that if he got there earlier then he might have been able to save them."

"But it's not his fault."

"We all know that."

"I'll talk to him about it."

"Are you sure you're ok. It must have been a shock for you."

"Yea, but there really isn't anything I can do now. Kyouya already did the honors. I'll get over it. I'm not alone after all."

When Kyouya came by, I said something that had been on my mind over this past week.

"Kyouya. Thank you."

"I don't remember doing anything you need to thank me for."

"No, you did a lot. For being here for me, for saving me, and for loving me. For everything."

"I was expecting you to get angry at me for saving you."

"No, I'm thankful. If you didn't save me, then I would have known how much you cared."

"Who would care for an herbivore like you?"

"Who was the one that confessed to me when he thought that I was asleep?" Kyouya blushed.

"I did no such thing."

"Kyouya, go out with me."

"What?" He was surprised.

"Go out with me." I asked again.

"…" He blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes." I grinned.

"Do you want me to bite you to death?"

* * *

><p><strong>Three month later…<strong>

"Kyouya. I love you." He said. He leaned on the other.

"I know." The smaller man replied.

"Thanks for being here for me." The bigger man said.

"…"

"The sakura's pretty this year."

"Hn." There wasn't much of a reply.

"Let's come again next year too."

"If I feel like it."

"Yea. I'll be holding you to that promise."

"I didn't promise anything."

"Come on. You don't have to be so cold." He kissed the other. A blush adorned the smaller man's cheeks. He was pushed away. Losing support, he fell down. On a whim, he asked the other.

"Say my name?"

"Cavallone."

"No, my first name."

"..Dino."

"Kyouya. Thank you." He smiled happily.

* * *

><p><strong>A year after…<strong>

"You came." He walked over to his lover.

"Hn."

"The sakuras are beautiful this year too." He sat down next to him.

"I guess."

"Hey, fight me." The black haired man had a smirk on his face.

"Not today."

"Kyouya. Will… umm…"

"Hn."

"Uhh.. umm… will..will you.."

"If you're not saying anything then I'm leaving." The younger one got up to leave.

"Wait, Kyouya. Marry me!"

"It's not legal." The other was not impressed.

"Actually, they legalized it last month."

"How stupid." He realized that this was definitely not going the way he planned it out to be.

"But now we can finally get married."

"Who said I was going to agree to it." The other didn't look at him.

"You're not!" he was shocked. They loved each other so why won't he agree to it.

"Fine. I'm only doing this because you'll be annoying if I don't."

"Kyouya!" He was over flown with joy. He hugged the other from behind.

"Let go of me."

"Just stay still for a bit." He took out the ring and slipped it on to the other's ring finger.

"Here, put it on me too." He hands the other ring to the black haired man. He couldn't see it, but he knew. That the other was blushing so much that his face was red. Slowly, the ring was slipped on to his finger. He turned the other around and looked at him. His face was red just as he imagined. He kissed the other. After they pulled apart he told him once again.

"I love you, Kyouya."

"I know."

"Now let's go start preparing for the wedding." He held the other's hand tight in his hands.

"You should wear a wedding dress." It was a harmless comment.

"Do you want me to bite you to death?"

"Kyouya, let's come here to watch the sakuras every year."

"Only if I don't forget." He laughed. He got a better response this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten years later…<strong>

"Kyouya, the sakuras were more beautiful when you were with me…" Tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked at the sakuras like he did every year. But this time something was different. Kyouya wasn't here.

"Kyouya, I want to watch the sakuras with you again."

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

* * *

><p>Happy Birthday Dino.<p>

Buon compleanno Dino.

Otanjoubi omedetou Dino.

2/4/1012

Please read, comment, review!


End file.
